Silent
by west4242564
Summary: Is Madeleine forced to stay silent or is it her choice? Is she silent because she was conditioned to not speak her mind or because she chooses to be quiet? It's hard to know which it is when she can't speak her mind to the people she calls her family. Fem names used. AU


**Hey :) sorry I've been MIA for a while (at least I think it was a while o.O) I actually wrote this as my final essay for my English class. I chose to do a short story with the prompt that we had. You'll know what it is when you read the story ;) It basically takes place in my life but I chose to incorporate Canada and America's fem names, so I guess it falls into this category. I don't own them or anything else that is hetalia related. Just my life, no matter how sucky, is mine. Enjoy [0]7[0]/***

* * *

Madeleine can't even count the days that she has been in her room with her earphones playing her music at full blast. She is trying to drown out the sound of her father's voice as he complains about the mistakes her sister, Amelia, has made. Everyday she listens to the disdain taint his once gentle voice. She doesn't care anymore though. Now that she is older, Madeleine knows that not everything said is always right. It doesn't even involve her, yet she feels betrayed. Maybe it's because she can't stand the fact that her sister is being looked down upon. Maybe it's because the father she once thought she knew is completely different from how she sees him now. Or maybe it's because while her father can say whatever he wants, she can't. Whatever the reason, Madeleine is trying to keep herself from saying something that could get her in trouble.

Trouble. That's the only thing keeping her from speaking her mind. Or is it? Madeleine doesn't even know anymore. She smiles bitterly. _'It's funny to think that I have the right to speak freely about this with them, but I can't. I should be able to say whatever I want, but I don't'_

Madeleine looks down at her lap. Her pencil is clutched in her hand. Her knuckles are turning white and the numbers on the page are swimming before her eyes. She sighs and rubs her eyes. It's obvious that she isn't going to get anything done, so Madeleine calls it quits and puts her stuff away. She leaves her backpack on the chair by the door, ready to be grabbed when she hurries to get to school the next day.

Madeleine pauses her music and walks into her little sisters' room. One of them is doing her history homework. She works diligently on it, but Madeleine knows she won't get to sleep until one or two in the morning. Her other sister is playing with her iPod, oblivious to the fact that Madeleine has just walked in. Madeleine stands there trying to think of something to say. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, much like a fish out of water. Her sisters don't say anything. They continue with what they are doing, which is ignoring the irritated voice coming from the living room, and Madeleine walks back to her room.

She gets ready for bed and listens to her music. She stares up at the dark ceiling. Madeleine knows that she can't say anything about her situation because she was conditioned not to. Conditioned to stay quiet. What right does she have to speak her mind when she was taught that the adults in her life were right? That she doesn't know what she's saying? What accomplishments could possibly be achieved if she decides to open her mouth and tell her father that she doesn't agree with him? Nothing. She'll gain just as much as she receives and that is nothing.

Madeleine chuckles humorlessly. _'I can already hear what they're going to say to me. "You're just a child; you don't understand what life is really like." or "You'll understand when you're older." I know that, but I can at least tell them it bothers me. She's an adult for crying out loud. Let her learn from her mistakes.'_

Madeleine feels her eyes begin to get droopy and deems it safe to take out her earphones and go to sleep. She turns on her side and let's the darkness overcome her.

~~~[0]7[0]/*~~~

The next day is just standard procedure for her. Madeleine gets up and ready for school. She meets up with her friends and goes to class. Her first two classes go by same as usual. When she gets to her history class Madeleine's mood is better from last night. She stays silent even though her history teacher is urging everyone, including her, to speak up. He always says that they have to be wrong at least five times a week before they can get it right. Madeleine admires that, but she chooses to stay quiet. It's her thing.

As she approaches her final class for the day, Madeleine dreads going home. It's too quiet at home. She can hear herself think, which is not a good idea.

Madeleine enters the room and sits with her friends. Class begins and her teacher hands out a sheet of paper with details on their final essay. The essay has to be about how one or more of the five freedoms have affected their daily lives. She still has a couple of weeks to work on it, so she puts it aside for a bit. When the due date gets closer she thinks hard on what to do and settles for writing a short story. Madeleine is reminded of her situation at home and considers using that as her evidence.

_'I chose to stay quiet, so I guess I am exercising my right to free speech. I may have stayed quiet when I was younger because I thought I had to, but now it's my choice.' _She thinks as she stares at the computer screen in front of her.

She raises the volume on her iPod and begins to type.

"Madeline can't even count the days that she has been in her room..."


End file.
